


Rocket Club

by Firecadet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Things Maze is not Allowed to Do.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecadet/pseuds/Firecadet
Summary: The Legions of Terror have a new toy. Chloe is not happy when she finds out.Inspired by Rule 223 from Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do, by Aeshna_cyanea





	Rocket Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things Maze Is No Longer Allowed To Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906161) by [Aeshna_cyanea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeshna_cyanea/pseuds/Aeshna_cyanea). 



The first clue that Chloe Decker had that something was wrong was the volume of the members of the self-described ‘Legions of Terror’. Even compared to a normal night, during which mischief had occurred, they seemed to be chattering more loudly than usual.

The second clue was the television news.

“Police are searching for the source of a rocket propelled projectile that narrowly missed Flight DL2071 during take-off…”

There was also a suspicious smell coming from Maze, who was carrying a… golf bag. The way she was holding it immediately rang alarm bells for Chloe. It was what her tutor had called ‘Suspicious Carry Three’; holding the bag almost negligently, unless you notice the tightness of the grip.

With a sigh, Chloe moved to intercept. “Can I take that through to your room, Maze?” she asked the… woman. Chloe steadfastly refused to think about the night a couple of months earlier where… she realised that her ears were burning and shut down the line of thought.

“I’ve got it, Decker.” Maze replied, slightly too quickly for Chloe’s liking.

“Mazikeen…” Chloe said, using a tone of voice that she’d heard Lucifer use repeatedly when his… whatever she was… was acting up. “What is in the bag?”

“Just a few bits and pieces I bought back from Rocket Club.” Maze said, almost negligently. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like to join me in my room, so I can show you…?” The female let the statement trail off, making it a very clear invitation.

“Maze, open the bag.” Chloe said, levelly. “Or I’m cancelling pizza night.”

“You’re sure your mother didn’t recognise Lucifer?” Maze grumbled, as she, rather reluctantly, unzipped the bag. It contained a number of small rockets, along with something that Chloe recognised only too well from Dan’s action movies.

“Mazikeen, where in God’s name did you get an RPG from?”

“Card game.” Maze replied, sulkily, as Chloe hauled the tube out of the bag, noticing that what she suspected was the smell of burnt propellent had increased significantly. She also noticed what she strongly suspected were spare missiles, cunningly disguised by spray-painting them white with black stripes.

“Who the hell were you playing cards with, Osama Bin Laden?” Chloe demanded.

“Just Vassily.” Maze replied, clearly in a bit of a snit. It wasn’t as bad as the time she’d been caught faking being unable to cook, but she clearly didn’t appreciate being caught.

“And who does Vassily work for?” Chloe asked.

“Semyon.” Maze replied, trying to recover the RPG from Chloe through subtle twisting.

“And am I right in suspecting that Semyon and Vassily both know Lucifer?” Chloe asked, resisting the attempts to regain the RPG.

“He gets his vodka from them.” Maze replied.

Chloe gave up. Knowing Lucifer, they almost certainly weren’t in the country legally, and were probably involved in organised crime. She firmly twisted the RPG, confiscating it, before carrying it towards the back of the house. “Maze, go and get two shovels.” She said, with a sigh. “We’ll visit the garden center tomorrow. My mother has always wanted a rockery. And bring the rockets as well.”

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rule 223: Not allowed to provide the Legions of Terror's rocket club with a rocket launcher.


End file.
